The present invention relates to the field of cables. In particular the present invention relates to a cable assembly comprising both a number of optical conductors and a number of electric conductors. The cable assembly of the present invention is adapted to be used as drop cable in FTTH (Fiber To The Home) aerial applications for single buildings (for instance a house) or multiple dwelling units.